Introduction
Midicoil, as most people know it, is a Family. But it is actually a Kingdom. A kingdom that rules the planet of Zelos II. They were Zabraks that migrated to Zelos II and Interbred with the local Zelosians and built a kingdom and created their own culture. Location Clan Midicoil is located on Zelos II in the Tyus sector of the Mid Rim. Zelos II is the second planet of the Zelos system. It is aligned with the Sith Imperium and was an important source of ores for the Imperial war machine. It is also the homeworld of the Zelosians. The Bare Forest, otherwise known as the Forest of the Walking Dead, was located in the mountains at the far north of the northern continent. Because of this, the Midicoil's are located in the mid region of the southern continent. The planet is also orbited by four moons. The surface of Zelos II is covered by hills, mountains, and most dominantly, Forests. The oceans contained smaller continents and a few scattered islands. The planet's government is based in the capital city Kryndyn, which also holds the majority of the population. It is connected by a roadway and a railway system to five smaller cities. The smaller cities were all located near mines. Ore was transported from the smaller cities to Kryndyn, where it was shipped off-planet on ore freighters. All four of the planet's moons were visible at night once every 120 days People Zelosains: Outwardly, Zelosians were nearly identical to Humans in height, build, hair and skin pigmentation, and their ability to grow facial hair. Because of this, Zelosians were commonly misidentified as Near-Humans by outsiders. While their resemblance to humans had been suggested by some as a spectacular form of naturally evolved mimicry, many Zelosian biologists believed that their species was the product of genetic engineering, though there is no direct evidence to support this. Thus, unlike many true Near-Humans, Zelosians are not known to be able to interbreed with any other humanoid race except Zabrak and Humans. Because of their unusual ancestry, Zelosians possessed a number of plant-like characteristics. Their blood is a green chlorophyllic sap. Additionally, a large portion of the muscles of Zelosians are cellulose fibers, with some form of nastic response apparently being involved in their reflexes. Zelosians still consumed vegetable and animal product-based foods, but could also photosynthesize through their skin. It is rumored believed that they can survive one to two months on only sunlight and water. All Zelosians possessed emerald-green eyes. They are also night-blind, being unable to see whatsoever in light dimmer than that provided by a full moon. This means that they stay indoors after sunset and hold many superstitions about the night (although their suspicions about zombies proved to be somewhat true, being actually caused by corpses reanimated by parasitic worms known as jumpers). Alcohol has no intoxicating effect on Zelosians. However, refined sugar had a comparable one; a tablespoon would have affected Zelosians as four ounces of strong liquor might a Human. Although well-known galaxy-wide as skilled horticulturists, few realized the Zelosians were not Humans, as they kept their origins a closely guarded secret. Zabrak The Zabrak, also known as Iridonians when referring to the Zabrak who came from Iridonia, were a carnivorous Near-Human species native to Iridonia, a planet located in the Mid Rim known for its inhospitable terrain and fierce predatory life. They were a species known for having a fierce sense of self-determination and an equally dominant need for independence. Zabrak are Near-Human, but had a number of significant physical characteristics that sets them apart from baseline Humanity. The most striking of these are a series of vestigial horns that crowns the heads of both males and females. These horns grow at puberty in varying patterns and signifies that the time of their rite of passage is drawing near. The horns are one trait shared by the many Zabrak subspecies, which were divided by a number of physical characteristics that differed from subspecies to subspecies. These could include different skin tones (which include peachy white, pure white, yellow, red, tan, brown and black), horn patterns, hair growth (though it should be noted that most Zabraks, unlike Humans, cannot not grow eyelashes or facial hair, and eye color (which have certain pigmentations that Humans lack, such as purple, yellow, red, and orange). Another of the traits that make Zabrak instantly recognizable are their facial tattoos, which were made up of thin lines received during their rite of passage. These symbolize many things, including but not limited to family lineage, place of birth, or even a design that reflected their individual personalities. Internally, Zabraks possessed a second heart. They also have great resistance to physical pain. Zabraks were capable of breeding with Humans, and a hybrid sub-species evolved on Dathomir called the Dathomirians, formed from the mating of Nightbrother Zabraks and Nightsister Humans. Zabrak are often seen by most other species as being single-minded, an observation that is not terribly incorrect. This single-minded determination came from the fact that they are a race with a strong sense of self-assuredness, confident that they are able to accomplish any task that they set out to do. However, this did not lead a Zabrak to develop a sense of prideful superiority towards others of his or her kind. Though it was not uncommon to see competition between colonies, this is not seen as a negative. The Zabraks believe that the various experiences of the different colonies only served to add to the race's overall value throughout the galaxy. Zabrak are proud, strong, and confident beings. They believe that nothing was truly impossible, and strove to prove skeptics wrong at every turn. Some Zabraks carry themselves with an air of superiority toward other races, frequently discussing the achievements of their people with pride that can border on arrogance. As warriors or adventurers, Zabrak tended to be dedicated, intense, and extremely focused. Zabrak from Iridonia are considered to be more war-like than Zabrak from their colony worlds, most likely due to the rugged terrain that made up their home world. As such, they developed a highly physical style of martial arts, which were a requirement for young Zabrak to learn. It was not uncommon for Zabrak from Iridonia to be among the best hand-to-hand fighters and weaponsmiths in the galaxy. Zabrak from colony worlds also shared that drive for excellence, but encouraged their children to express it in other ways. It is thus not surprising to see that the Zabrak met with success in many fields, ranging from medicine to entertainment. Zabrak commonly take their names from animals native to their home planet. Many Zabrak males were named after the Blok, Lok, and zur. Many Zabrak females were known to take their names from the Triz. Basics Midicoil's are a very peaceful, spiritual and trustworthy people. They value enviromentalism and freedom above almost anything else. Zabrak's do not eat plants out of respect for the Zelosians and eat meat and fruit instead. They are very xenophobic in the sense that they do not like outsiders living on their world, however they are also xenophiles in the sense that they enjoy visitors and engaging with other species.